An Evil Mischief
by AnnieCresta3356
Summary: Wakamatsu is in love with Aomine Daiki, and he views Wakamatsu as a very fun plaything. What will happen between them?
1. Chapter 1

Aomine Daiki was certainly noticing that.

Yes, he was called a fool by every one of his fellow generation of Miracle members, and also mocked by his own team for his stupidity and violence. But even though he was a very violent guy, Aomine wasn't stupid. He knew when somebody was sending him a "love stare"

He had definitely noticed that about Wakamatsu Kyosuke.

"Ahomine! Get up and go to practice!"

Every single day, he was resting up in the roof, enjoying the sunlight. Every single day, Wakamatsu was determined to find him and drag him back to practice. No, him punching him in the stomach, or kicking the back of his head hadn't done anything to stop Wakamatsu. In fact, that seemed to make him more determined to hunt down Aomine and get him down to practice.

"Aah? What's that? Oh, hey, Kyosuke."

There it was again. The slight blush on his cheeks when he called Wakamatsu's name, and then it was gone. It was like watching a girl talk to her first love.

Yep. Playing around with Wakamatsu was certainly the most interesting thing that ever happens in this goddamn boring school.

Reviews if thou read this? plz? Just spend five seconds on one word that will cheer me up a lot?

*WHY DOES NOBODY LIKE THE WAKAMATSU KYOSUKE AND AOMINE COUPLE? ITS SO PERFECT!


	2. Chapter 2

"I am your senpai! Show some more respect! And GET DOWN TO PRACTICE RIGHT NOW!"

"Mmm? What's that you say?"

Aomine jumped down from the box he was lying down on and approached Wakamatsu. He then put his arm around his shoulders and grinned, intentionally putting his face really, REALLY close to Wakamatsu's. He watched with glee as his captain's face became completely red.

"I said, show some more respect!"

"Why should I? I'm better at basketball than you, I'm stronger than you, I know how to evade stuff. You, Kosuke, missed a pass in our last game, didn't you? You could never beat me in fights. You don't know how to run away from things you don't like, only how to go on headfirst and get completely crushed. I'm a year younger than you, and a centimeter shorter than you, and that's about it. Shouldn't YOU be the one that show respect for me?"

Lovely. Watching his captain's face burn was amazing, and his embarassed face was very, very sexy. Aomine grinned and tightened his arms around his back.

"Get...away, Aomine."

Wakamatsu replied only with those words as he tried to break Aomine's grip.

Tried to.

As Aomine had pointed out earlier, he was stronger than Wakamatsu. There was no way he'd let him go right now. Heis dear captain would run away. His fun for the day would be over. And Aomine was still very bored.

"What's that, senpai? Didn't you come here to drag me back to practice? Well then, I'm clinging to you, so why don't you just go?"

He stared at Aomine as if he was crazy.

"Yes, let go of me and I will drag you to practice!"

"Go on. I'll follow you."

Aomine yawned, or more correctly, breathed hot air into Wakamatsu's ears.

"Hey, what the heck are you...uwahh!"

He sank his teeth into Wakamatsu's ears, making bite marks on them. Yes, kind of like a kid marking his name on his favorite toy.

"What was that for!"

"Mmm...?"

Aomine wondered why the heck he had bitten into Wakamatsu's ears. True, it was to mark him, but nobody did that just to...

Well, let's just say that his ears looked very, very delicious.


	3. Chapter 3

** "Senpai! What's wrong with you!"**

"Ah, Momoi. Your idiot childhood friend just bit me on the ear."

"Whaa? Dai-chan!"

"His ear looked delicious."

That was about the only explanation Aomine offered for all the team. Imayoshi just smiled as if he knew that was going to happen someday. Wakamatsu glared at him. He was retired, and he was retired to study for his exams, so what in this world was he doing in the gym? Momoi punched Aomine three times. Sakurai hesitated for a moment, then came up to Wakamatsu and licked at the bite mark.

"Ah- he, hey, Sakurai..."

"Oh! Sorry, sorry! It's just that my mom did it for me when I was little and got bitten by my cousin, so I thought that..."

That was kind of typical of Sakurai, Wakamatsu thought. Acting on his impulse, then saying sorry a hundred times. Then he noticed Aomine glaring at Sakurai. Apparently Sakurai noticed it too, because he immediately let go of his ears.

"Ah, sorry, sorry! I shouldn't have done it if it was going to make other people feel uncomfortable. Sorry, sorry, I shouldn't have done that..."

Momoi left him alone until it got to the point of him saying I'm sorry I'm alive, and went up to him.

"Now, Ryo, you were only intending to do a good thing, right? So there's no need for you to feel sorry." Then she shot a glare right at Aomine. Aomine glared back, and grabbed Wakamatsu's wrist.

"Huh? Aomine?"

"I'll take you to the nurse, senpai!"

Aomine ran off with Wakamatsu's wrist on his hand. Every stared back at him as if he was crazy.

Senpai? Since when was Wakamatsu a senpai to Aomine? No, the question would be, since when in this world did Aomine call him senpai? And besides, wasn't he the one who bit him on the first place?

Only Momoi smiled a tiny bit. This would be interesting.

"Why'd you let him do that?"

They didn't go to the nurse. Instead, Wakamatsu was pushed onto a wall, hard, as soon as they were out of sight. The tanned male growled as he dug his nails into his captain's shoulder. He didn't like other people touching his toy.

Or was it a toy?

"Well, excuse me, why not?"

Wakamatsu shot off at Aomine, completely pissed off that he'd be dragged out of practice just because of that one little thing. Aomine and Sakurai are both getting double practice menus if I get back, he swore to himself. Besides, he hated how Aomine always treated him like...like a little kid.

Aomine hated how Wakamatsu acted like a little kid. He was worse than him at everything. He should just admit that.

Well, except that the fun part of playing with his toy was that Wakamatsu just wouldn't admit how childish he was. He became completely pissed off at every single thing Aomine said, which just made it more easier for Aomine to notice that Wakamatsu had actually fallen for him. Yes, it was oh so good to watch, how he acted like a little girl that acted like she hated the guts of the boy that she actually had a crush on.

"I dunno, Kyosuke. Maybe because normal people don't just let their teammates lick their ears?"

"He didn't mean anything bad!"

"I'm sure he didn't. Ryo never means to do anything bad, right? Now can we please go back in? I'm tired of arguing with you."

Wakamatsu shook with fury. Sure, let's go in. Let's go out. HE was the one who dragged him out, and now he's acting as if he was the one who was dragged out!

"You're getting double practice menu."

"Please do so, captain. I'm gonna ditch it anyways."

"Show some respect!"

"You don't deserve it."

Just with that, Aomine ran off again, and definitely not in the direction of the gym.

Wakamatsu growled. He was NOT having this crap anymore. He was the captain now, and he will get some respect. Especially out of that idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wanna go one on one, captain?"

"Ahomine! You hadn't shown up for practice for a week, you didn;t come to school for a week because you play some video games, you show up in the gym, and then all you ask is to have a one on one? No! You are going to do your week's worth of practice, right here and right now!"

Wakamatsu screamed at Aomine. It was true that he hadn't come out to practice for a week. And it was also true that he didn't come to classes for a week. It was definitely true that he wasn't absent because he was sick, because Sakurai visited him and saw through the windows that he was playing video games.

"How do you know that I've been playing video games? Have you stalked me?"

The question that came out from Aomine's mouth next definitely went Wakamatsu jumping. No, he hadn't, he definitely hadn't, right? Sending Sakurai just to take a peek didn't count as stalking, did it?

"No! I didn't!"

"You sure?"

"Yes! Absolutely, perfectly, a hundred percent sure!"

You should know that denying it that much makes it even more obvious, captain. Aomine thought inside his head as he smirked.

"Well, wanna go one-on-one?"

"No!"

"Why? Afraid that you'll lose?"

"What? No! You're on!"

Yes, oh so wonderfully simple and straightforward. And dumb. That's what he liked about Wakamatsu Kyosuke, Aomine thought. That wonderful simplicity.

"Huff...huff..."

"Captain, isn't this too much? You lost...by 87-23"

"Shut up!"

Aomine sneered at Wakamatsu. Wakamatsu glared back. But, even though Aomine was the one who won and therefore gloating, he didn't really feel like it.

The reason for that being that he had sensed Wakamatsu "give up".

Aomine Daiki did not like people going against him giving up. That was the very reason that he had stopped liking basketball in the first place. There was no fun in playing basketball if all your opponents give up before you beat them.

And he could notice that Wakamatsu had given up on beating him. His shoulders were a bit more drooped, his eyes taking on a bit of a defeated look, and he was walking slowly after the game. Aomine knew that kind of look. And he hated to see that on the captain.

"Bye. And Kyosuke, you really, really, really,really suck at basketball. I don't want to even see weaklings like you play basketball."

"Dai- chan! Aren't you..."

"No, I'm not going to practice. And I fucking hate basketball, just so you know." With only saying that, Aomine left. Momoi turned desperately to Wakamatsu.

"Say something, senpai!"

"..."

It was only then that Momoi noticed tears flowing from Wakamatsu's eyes.

"...Senpai?"

"Why..."

Wakamatsu muttered a little, and started walking towards the door.

"Senpai! Are you all right?" Momoi shouted as she ran towards the tall blonde. He just shook his head and kept on walking.

"Why...why can I never..."

"Wakamatsu?"

"Um...Wakamatsu Senpai?"

Imayoshi(who apparently had enough time to sit by and watch the play) and Sakurai asked with a worried face.

"Why can I never actually win, like a proper captain!"

Wakamatsu screamed and ran out of the gym door. Momoi, surprised, stood up and tried to follow him, but it was no use. Wakamatsu was way faster than Momoi. Only when he couldn't see the gym anymore did Wakamatsu stop to catch his breath. He crashed down on a nearby bench, and started crying again.

"Why...am I so...useless...I can't even win...I can't even show something good about me on front of the guy I like...!"

The next day, Wakamatsu Kyosuke did not come to school.

Hehe I tried to make this chapter longer, but I had to cut it off there and obviously it's not any longer than the ones before. haha ;; Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and I do hope that somebody else gets to like this pairing too!(Even though I'm horrid at writing)

Um...are you gonna go without doing anything?

...how about just a word of review?


End file.
